1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic light emitting devices and methods of preparing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting device including an electron transporting-red emission layer for emitting red light, an electron transporting-green emission layer for emitting green light, or an electron transporting-blue emission layer for emitting blue light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices (“OLEDs”) are self emissive devices, have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast characteristics, and quick response times. Due to these advantages, OLEDs have drawn much attention. In addition, OLEDs have excellent driving voltage characteristics and excellent response speed characteristics, and can produce various colors. Thus, a lot of research is being carried out into OLEDs.
An OLED generally includes an anode/emission layer/cathode stacked structure. The OLED may also include a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, and/or an electron injection layer stacked between the anode and the emission layer or between the emission layer and the cathode. Therefore, OLEDs can have an anode/hole transport layer/emission layer/cathode structure, or an anode/hole transport layer/emission layer/electron injection layer/cathode structure. However, conventional OLEDs are manufactured by complex process and materials are lost during deposition, making conventional OLEDs unsuitable for mass production.